


Panic

by Kelady



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Clint Feels, Gen, M/M, Natasha Feels, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is Afraid of something. How you deal with it is what matters</p><p>Or</p><p>Where Fury make the Avengers go through there biggest fears for team bonding.</p><p>Inspired by Arianapeterson19's work <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4957009">Not Fighting

Reposted so please read authors note</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957009) by [arianapeterson19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19). 



> So i had originally had this posted with out the inspired by part, which i honestly didn't think to add. I told ArianaPeterson19 what had happened and she was very awesome and told me she was fine with me reposing it, and she would like if i linked her Story. Which [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4957009) it is again. I just want to thank her and those who pointed it out. I honestly didn't mean to. Thank you and I am sorry for those who i upset. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A/N This is now an edited / Beta'd work by AlexiaSheElf shout out to her for helping!

Honestly, it is Tony’s fault.  
They were in a meeting with Fury and he couldn’t pay attention. He was tired. He didn’t have coffee. He was tired. He was bored.  
Tony sighed out loud.  
“Am I boring you, Stark?” Fury asks him angrily.  
“As a matter of fact, you are. Thanks for asking. I think I’ll leave now.”  
“We’re in a debriefing Stark.” Steve Rogers say. “It only takes about an hour. You can sit through it.”  
“Obviously you don’t know a damn thing about me-“  
“I know enough.” Steve cuts him off.  
“Actually, Captain, Stark is right.” Fury gives him a look. “None of you really know each other. So protocol 234.”  
“What’s that?” Steve asks.  
“It’s you sharing your biggest fear with your team or… you’ll have to deal with it. With the whole team here. Have fun. I’ll be watching and listening. Once I’m gone, you’re on.”  
“You can’t be serious.” Tony asks. “You’re not seriously doing this are you?”  
“Alright. We won’t do that. You’ll just have to deal with without the chance of speaking about it.” Fury gives him “the look”.  
“Seriously Stark? You had to ask?” all of them ask as Fury exits the room.  
“You think I’m happy about this?” Tony shouts. “This isn’t good.” Tony whispers to himself.  
The lights turn red and Tony looks over to Natasha who closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Through the speaker we hear little children fighting, and screaming. Natasha takes a deep breath and Tony is the first to react.  
“Natasha, listen to me. You’re okay, you’re not there. And I’ll prove it to you.” Tony gives a slight grin and he starts to sing ‘Living on a prayer’ by Bon Jovi:  
“Once upon a time not so long ago Tommy used to work on the docks.”  
A few people snort at Tony’s singing but he shakes his head and continues “Union's been on strike.He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough.” He looks at the team expectantly. Clint joins in:  
“Gina works the diner all day working for her man  
She brings home her pay, for love, for love” Tony nods and looks at Natasha .  
“She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.”  
Bruce starts singing  
“We've got each other and that's a lot for love  
We'll give it a shot  
Woah, we're half way there” Natasha laughs and joins  
“Woah, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer!” the red light and noise go up and Natasha gives Tony an appreciative nod  
“And they said my singing was terrible and good for nothing.” Tony grins.  
“Oh, no it is terrible... but good for nothing? It was very funny and… helpful.” Natasha laughs.  
“Good to know.” After a moment the lights go out.  
“Who’s afraid of the dark?”  
Tony turns to where Bruce is and jumps over the table to him.  
“Hey Bruce. So I’m gonna tell you a story.” Tony smiles “I don’t think I’ve ever told this story, because it’s terribly embarrassing. So you know, I was 15 at MIT and everyone was drinking and partying and I literally wanted to join them so bad.” He rubs Bruce’s back .“But I was scrawny, small and smarter then everyone, so who’d want the kid there? Right?” Tony laughs “So I snuck in the window and hoped just to grab a few beers and be gone. Simple right?” Bruce nods “Well, not so much. I snuck in the bedroom, where two people were making out. They didn’t notice me at all until I, uh, fell out of the window. And of course, now I’m flat on my face sprawled out like an idiot, and a few people who weren’t drunk, came in hearing the sound. And saw me, and laughed and called people in so they were laughing at the genius loser on the floor, so to prove myself I stood up. Grabbed a drink and said, ‘whoever can out drink me gets $500 dollars’ So they were really psyched about it right?” Bruce gives a little snort. “Well, I had 3 beers and 4 shots of tequila before I was hammered. So almost everyone at the party had out drank me, so I was out $20,000.” Everyone in the room gasps. “Oh yeah, that was fun to explain to Howard. But everyone liked me after I actually paid them.” Bruce laughs.  
“That was pretty funny.” Bruce responds softly and the light goes back on.  
“Did that really happen?” Steve asks him.  
“Oh yeah, that was not one of my better moments. But it was worth it.” Tony gives a laugh.  
The room all of a sudden goes really cold. And Steve freezes. (no pun intended)  
Tony walks over to him. And then jumps on Steve and pulls him to the ground and wraps his whole body around him.  
“Isn’t this cozy?” Tony whispers. “I don’t know about you, but I’m really hot right now.” Tony raises an eyebrow “if you know what I mean.” And Steve blushes and looks down. “Oh yeah, being so close to you. Mhmm… you wouldn’t believe what it does to me.”  
The team behind choke a laugh.  
“Are you blushing? God that’s sexy. I could just take you right now.”  
“Oh my god, shut up!”  
“Oh man, do you like it rough? I could totally just” (,) Tony just rubs his back suggestively(,) “I mean, if you’re into it. I’d be willing to give it a try.” Tony tilts his face. “You’re warming up real quick. What(,) no one’s ever talked dirty to you before? I am totally into experimenting if you are.” Steve is deep red by now and it’s flushed all the way down(.) Tony sits back “I mean, even I can tell you have a great ass.”  
“You’ve definitely warmed up… to the idea, maybe?.” The room slowly starts to heat up and Tony laughs at the awkward moment(.) “Did anyone else have a better idea?”  
“I think Steve is ready to pass out from embarrassment.”  
“Or something.” Tony laughs.  
The room starts to get hot and through the speaker come the cackling sound of fire. They turn to Clint who is taking a deep breath.  
“Okay, Clint.” Tony starts “Would you like me to make sexual advances, sing you a rocking 80’s song, or tell you another embarrassing- yet hilarious story?” Clint backs up to the wall but doesn’t respond.  
“Alright, I’ll tell you a story because( one way )sexual advances with you isn’t fun, like it is with Steve. Okay so… I was 19 (,) getting my first award on Stage in front or at least 30,000 people right? So I’ve never talking in front of that many people before, so I was excited(,) nervous and terrified all at the same time. Like I’ve been in the media but actually talking? Never.” Tony holds Clint hand “I didn’t think it would be a big deal, right? There were no camera’s allowed- thank god- but I thought it’d go fine. Until Obadiah introduced me. I confidently walked on the stage. The first thing I do? Trip. So I fall down on the floor and after a moment I jump back up, but I was even more nerVous. So I get to the podium thankS to Obadiah(,) I am about to deliver my thank you speech annnnd(….) I pass out.” Clint holds back a choke. “No joke (,) I fall out and I stay out for like a good 30 seconds. Right? So when people run out to help me I totally get a hand up… but I can’t keep myself on my feet. So I’m carried off the stage dazed. Do you know how many people I had to pay to keep there mouth shut? That was the most embarrassing thing ever. Pass out in front of 30,000 people.” Clint laughs and shakes his head.  
“You literally are crazy.” He controls his breathing “But that was quite the distraction.” The noise stops and the temperature normalises.  
Tony smiles, but it’s forced(,) realizing it’s him next. All of a sudden some water rushes in from the floor and tony jumps on the table.  
“You think I’m scared of this?” Tony laughs in a panicked way “You’re totally wrong.” Tony looks at the water with a shaky breath.  
“Tony?” Steve asks  
“It’s fine.” The water level rises and Tony shrieks “Okay stop it.” Tony says “This isn’t fun anymore.” The Avengers don’t know what to do so they stay frozen “Please.” Tony’s voice cracks “Please please.” Tony collapses on the table and closes his eyes.  
Steve jumps on the table next and grabs Tony.  
“Hey Tony. So I think I should tell you-“  
“I don’t want to.” Tony whispers “I won’t. I refuse.” Tony starts shaking.  
“Turn the damn water off!” Steve yells to the camera. “Hey, Tony. You’re not there anymore. You’re here with us.” Bruce climbs on the table and puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder who flinches away.  
“I won’t help. I won’t.” Tony exhales.  
“Fury, I swear to god, stop this right now, or I officially resign.”  
“Me too.” Bruce says .  
“And me.” Clint says.  
“Same.” Natasha threatens. After a moment the water is slowly drained away.  
“Tony?” Steve puts a hand on (his friend).“The water is gone. You’re safe here. We’re not gonna hurt you.”  
Tony just rocks back and forth.  
“How do we help him?” Natasha asks.  
“Just help him remember where he is?” Clint asks.  
“Tony, you’re at Shield, you’re not there anymore. You got out. You’re safe.”  
“Safe?” Tony whispers.  
“Yeah, safe. Tony you’re alright, no one is going to hurt you.” After a few more minutes of coaxing Tony slowly comes back to himself. He looks around at the Avengers surrounding him and pushes them off and stands up.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Tony.” Steve says .  
“Thanks for the help.” Tony whispers and runs to the door only to find it locked.  
“Fury open this damn door or I will send out that video to all of Shield. And you know what( video) I’m talking about.” threatens Tony .  
“This is for your own good Stark.”  
“Tony, it’s okay.” Steve says getting off the table.  
“It’s not.” Tony whispers “it’s not okay.”  
“Why? You saw us, helped all of us, when we faced our fear. Why can’t we see and help you?”  
“Because I’m not supposed to be scared of anything! I’m supposed to be strong I have to be, and, and, nothing is supposed to hurt me.”  
“Who told you that?” Steve asks softly.  
“Howard. But that’s not the point. I’m not supposed to be weak.”  
“Being scared of something, or having a panic attack, doesn’t make you weak. It makes you human.” Natasha wraps his arms around him.  
“I’m supposed to be strong. Stark men are strong.”  
“Being strong has nothing to do with being scared of something.” Steve says. “You think I’m strong? And I don’t like the cold.”  
“You’re living in the wrong part of the world if you don’t like the cold.” Tony mumbles “But you’re… a supersoldier. I’m just…”  
“A superhero.” Steve fills in.  
“Tony, you are the smartest, the most resourceful, and one of the greatest people I’ve ever known.” Clint says “Just because you’re scared of water doesn’t mean you’re any less of a man. A hero.”  
“See, I hear the words you’re saying, but I don’t believe you.”  
“What can we say to make you believe us?”  
“Nothing. But I appreciate you trying.” Tony looks at the team “I’m fine. Really.”  
“Tony-“ Steve starts but Natasha cuts him off.  
“Well, thank you very much for helping me. Even though you can’t sing for crap. It was very helpful and nice of you. I can’t believe… (Actually), I can believe you would do that for me.”  
“That story you told me? I think it was one of the best things that has come out of your mouth.” Clint says “I mean passed out? Like on the ground? I wish you had told me sooner. But that was the best thing you could have said. Thank you.” Clint gives him a genuine smile.  
“The party story was very amusing. I can just picture you doing it.” Bruce laughs. “But I’m just really grateful for your help. I just wish you’d let us help, like you helped us.” Bruce gives Tony a smile. They all turn to Steve who sighs.  
“Well, as terribly uncomfortable as that was, it did heat me right up.” Steve says with a sideways grin “I appreciate the effort. I don’t think I could, or any of us could have gotten through it without you. You saved us all. I hope one day, you’ll let us save you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Tony whispers.  
“How’d you know what to do? To distract us?” Bruce asks.  
“Because that’s what Yinsen did for me, when that would happen to me. He’d tell me about his family or what his life was like prior to that. I figured heartwarming stories weren’t my thing or yours so, I went with other ways of distractions. Amusing you guys. And manhandling Steve.” Tony adds. And Steve blushes.  
“One day,” Steve promises “one day we’re going to help you, like you helped us.”  
“One day.” Tony agrees smiling. The door unlocks and the Avengers head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again.


End file.
